1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to railroad car truck braking systems and more particularly to a braking system for a railroad truck having conjointly rotatable wheelsets.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, one popular braking system for a railroad car includes an elongated front and rear brake beam having brake shoes mounted adjacent to each end and positioned to engage with a front and rear wheelset of the car truck. Ends of the brake beam are slidably carried in angularly disposed guides formed in a right and a left side frame of the car truck to allow linear movement of the beam when a braking force is applied.
Another railroad truck braking system associated with railroad car trucks includes a pair of elongated brake beams with similar brake shoes positioned on the opposite ends of each beam. To support each brake beam, one end of a pivot arm is attached to each brake shoe while an opposite end of the pivot arm is pivotally carried in a bracket located above the shoe and formed as part of each truck side frame. A center of the brake beam is slidably carried by a support spring to allow linear movement of the beam and thus engagement of the shoes with the truck wheelsets upon an application of a braking force to each beam.